Only Forever
'Only Forever '''is the second episode of Fantendo - Turning Point, and the second episode of Season 1. In this episode, Vincent is hired by Robert to investigate a Revolution agent gone missing. Reception has been (TBA). Plot The episode opens with Vincent at a bar, drinking his fifth glass of whiskey of the night. The bartender cuts him off, and he wearily stumbles out, headed back home. As he heads back, he sees a young man and woman dancing as ''Only Forever begins to play. Suddenly, shrows of shadows surround him, and he collapses in terror. Vincent wakes up, breathing heavily and finds muddy footprints dried near his bed. Realizing someone had been there, he cautiously gets out of bed, grabbing his Walther PP and sneaking around. Despite his best attempts, he can't find anyone there, but finds things are out of place. Sitting down on his desk to think about it, he finds a note that warns "STAY AWAY". He quickly rules Revolution out, but can't think of anyone he's pissed of recently(specifically, at least). While he considers everything, he hears a knock on the door and goes to answer, finding Robert at the door. He quickly slams the door, to Robert's protests. Vincent says Robert could simply use his chemical to kidnap him again, and Robert replies that he might have to. Realizing that Robert is desperate, Vincent reluctantly lets Robert in. Robert explains that a Revolution agent went missing a few days ago and hasn't shown up. Vincent suggests she ran away from those "psychopaths", but Robert replies that she was one of the best. Vincent asks how much, and Robert replies 5,000 dollars. Vincent instantly accepts, and Robert suggests they celebrate. Vincent tells him to not push it, and throws him out. Robert takes note of Vincent's behavior, before walking off and getting into an expensive car. Smiling, he stops by a small-coffee house for a drink and listens to Only Forever on his radio happily before driving to the HQ. Robert heads down an elevator while drinking his coffee and heads to his office to record more on Vincent, but is stopped by Barbara, who requests to handle the case of the missing agent. Robert politely tells her that Vincent is on it, enraging Barbara. Robert shrugs and goes into his office. Barbara storms out, knocking down Henry(trying to hit on her, as always) and heading to the shooting range. She hits in the middle of the target each time before Mary walks in and asks her what's wrong. Barbara opens up that Robert is entrusting the job with Vincent, who she still thinks of as a drunk brute. Mary tells her that she has self-worth no matter if she gets the job or not, and the two hug. Henry then runs in, telling them that Robert is knocked out. As they go to check on him, Henry asks Mary what they were doing, with Mary giving him a death glare. The three run over to find Robert, stuck in a deep sleep. They all try to wake him, to no avail. With no other options, Barbara kicks him in the gut, waking him up. Breathing intensely, he says that he suddenly fell into a terrible nightmare, where a man in black killed Barbara, Henry, and Mary. All of them question what it means, when they hear screaming, going up to investigate. Barbara leads the way, with the three other agents behind her. She eventually finds the HQs guard, Rick, screaming in terror. They ask what's wrong with him, and he says he fell asleep suddenly and had an incredibly lucid and terrifying nightmare. As they ponder this, Mary spots a man in an expensive car driving off. The four hop in Barbara's car and drive off to pursue the mysterious man. Meanwhile, Vincent is reading through the file Robert gave him, when he finds the sole picture of her in the file, with her near a small-time nightclub named Le Navire Est. Vincent recalls that the nightclub closed a few days ago, and out of curiosity drives over there, finding it locked. Vincent, seeing no one around, picks the lock and enters to find everything in place except for dried muddy footprints. Recognizing them, he goes down the elevator, getting out his handgun. The Revolution agents follow the mysterious man who tries to lose them, swerving all around but cannot lose them. Realizing he can't lose them, he crashes into a building on purpose, mortally wounding him. They go out to him, and he smiles before dying. As they flee from the accident, Barbara picks up an ID card on him. With the four driving away, she sees the ID is for his employers: an organization known as the Saviors. Vincent finds the agent tied up and knocked out, and quickly unties her, causing her to wake with a jolt. Vincent awkwardly calms her, and takes her back to the Revolution HQ. Vincent finds Mary, Henry, and Barbara searching over the ID card, and brings the agent to Robert. The agent explains that she was visited by a man in black who used his Oneirokinesis(dream manipulation) to make her have lucid dreams where she was instructed by God to go to him. She went there, and was kidnapped by the man, who frequently interrogated her on Revolution, giving her terrible nightmares if she resisted. As she sobs, Robert comforts her and Vincent leaves. Robert gives a thankful nod to Vincent, who responds by silently taking his money and leaving. In the Stinger, a blonde handsome man gets up from his desk and heads to a board where pictures of Barbara, Robert, Mary, Henry, and Vincent are nailed up. The man then writes in red marker, "DEMONS". Quotes Reception TBA Trivia *Le Navire Est's name is a reference to the recurring restauruant in Fantendo - Gaiden, Ce Navire Est. *While chasing the mysterious man, Slaughterbus makes a cameo as a trolley. *A cut scene followed Robert through his every-day routine, but was cut and replaced due to it's similarities to a scene in Captain America: The First Avenger.